With the recent focus on alternative energy, solar cell technology is growing rapidly. Thin-film solar cell technology is a promising alternative to silicon solar cell technology. Copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS) is a well-known thin-film photovoltaic absorber material that is being intensively pursued for commercialization. It is well-known to deliver good efficiency at the dot-cell level and has been taken to pilot-scale production by several companies, but no current process delivers satisfactory productivity.